Brawl (Earth-7045)
If Brawl's on the battlefield and you can't hear him coming, it's time to check your audio receptors, because chances are you've gone deaf. Brawl's main distinguishing characteristic is VOLUME. No matter if he's talking (yelling), moving (clanking and rattling), or fighting (yelling, clanking, rattling, and blasting) you're sure to hear him doing it, as is anyone else in the county. As if that wasn't enough, he is also a ball of barely contained rage and violence with a hair-trigger temper. This makes even his comrades wary, but it does make him a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield... as long as the mission doesn't require stealth. Or zero casualties. Brawl combines with his fellow Combaticons to form Bruticus. History to be added Powers & Abilities Brawl= |-| Pre-Combiner= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Tank alt. mode'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' Abilities *'Expert Combatant' *'Military Protocol' *'Expert Marksman' *'Intimidation' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *Brawl's inability to stay quiet prevents him from sneaking up on anyone. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. Transportation *Tank alternate mode *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Tank turret': back-mounted in robot mode. *'Electron gun': a gun which can dish out ten megawatts of pain on his enemies. *'Twin-barreled sonic cannon' Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Combiners Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Rodion (Earth-7045) Category:Neutral Characters Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Green Skin Category:Grey Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Orange Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Forged Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Primal Vanguard members (Earth-7045) Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Project: Endgame members (Earth-7045) Category:Project: Endgame volunteers (Earth-7045) Category:Combaticons (Earth-7045) Category:Military Personnel Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Expert Combatant Category:Intimidation Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Natural Weaponry Category:Gun Wielders Category:Military class (Earth-7045) Category:Autobots' Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Super Soldiers Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Versions of Brawl